One Winged Angel
by Leia Avenrose
Summary: Long awaited Chp 3!// They found each other safely, both injured. The time is drawing quickly. One man is not who he seems to be. More horrifying visions, this time a family is involved. A young woman is in for a big surprise...and it might kill her. R
1. ~Pain and Tears~

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own _Escaflowne©_.... Someone else owns it all... *sobs*

_Dedication:_To all who love Van Fanel and Allen Schezar.... and also Dilandau Albatou... hee hee

_Author's Note:_ There's a little twist in the beginning of this chapter... something to do with a particular character that might set your mind in a jumble. *giggles*... let's just say, not all you saw in the ending of the show was... told right.... hee hee

_~~~~*~~~~_

~_One Winged Angel_~

_~~~~*~~~~_

~_Chapter 1_~

~_Pain and Tears_~

[Two years after...]

" What can we do about it? He's going to die if someone doesn't release Puck from the dungeons! " Allen Crusade Schezar shouted, straining greatly against the metal bounds that kept his wrists tied together behind the chair.

" It's not _my_ fault he decided to fight me and loose, Schezar. If he had just kept that mouth of his close then he wouldn't be in this situation, now would he? " Dilandau Albatou replied, snickering softly while stroking the long light pink scar that covered his left cheek.

Merle moaned lightly from the back of the room and then slowly lifted her head from her chest to squinted her eyes as she looked around the room, catching Dilandau's crimson eyes that always seemed to have a fire burning within them.

Allen glanced over his shoulder, " Merle! Are you alright? "

Merle crinkled her nose and then went to stand up off the ground, but the rope tying her ankles and wrists together kept her planted to the ground. She pursed her lips and then looked at Allen.

" Allen? What's going on? Why's _he_ here? " she demanded, beginning to squirm against the rope.

Allen shook his head, " Don't bother moving, Merle. We're not going to be going anywhere sometime soon... "

Dilandau couldn't help himself. He threw his head back, the thin strands of silver tossed back, away from his face as he laughed out loud at the cat-girl's stupidity.

" You really are _that_ stupid, huh? " he said as he slowly walked up to Merle, his right hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

Allen scowled and then tried once again to rid himself of the tight bounds, " Leave her alone, Dilandau! You're fight is with Van and I.... "

Dilandau snorted and rolled his eyes, " My only fight is with you now, Schezar. That pathetic excuse for a king had his fight... "

" Then leave her _alone!_ " Allen growled through clenched teeth.

Dilandau ignored him completely now while still advancing on Merle who slowly tried to back away but couldn't because of the wall pressed to her back now. Allen closed his eyes and then opened them when he heard Merle cry out in surprise.

_' Hitomi! Where could you be? Why aren't you here helping us when we need you? '_ Allen thought as he turned his head to the side and tried to shut out the sounds of Merle's cries of pain as the sounds of Dilandau snickering echoed through the room....

_~~~~*~~~~_

_' Why haven't you heard my calls yet? My cries of pain? Suffering? Heartache? Is this how it's going to end? _ Van Slanzar de Fanel thought to himself in bitterness as he tried to lift his head from his chest, the numbness in his shoulders and arms beginning to worsen from the shackles that held his wrists attached to the cool brick wall behind him.

" What am I going to do? I have to save Fanelia... I can't let me people down. Where's Allen? Merle? " he murmured softly to himself, trying to once again lift his head from his chest, some what succeeding.

Van grimaced as pain shot through his neck. He blinked a few times, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the small cell that he had been placed in. Where was he? All he could remember was seeing her face, the tears that streamed down her cheeks... God how it killed him inside to see her cry, to see her in so much pain.

" I'm so sorry, Hitomi... I didn't mean for it to happen... " Van apologised softly, shaking his head, feeling something wet and warm trickle from his forehead over his nose and then over his full chapped lips.

_" I'm doing just fine.... "_

That's what she had said to him when he last saw her standing there with her duffelbag, waiting for the train that would take her home. But... now a two years after that, she wasn't fine, he wasn't fine. Everything was going wrong.

After she left, after he saw her standing there, waiting for her train to go home, that's when they had attacked, burning everything to the ground again, killing almost everyone in Fanelia and Asturia. They had decided to attack, for once the Goddess of Wings was gone and not able to predict things, then they could get away with anything _and_ everything they wanted.

Van closed his eyes and winced against the sharp pain in his right side, right where he remembered Dilandau plunging his very own sword, after it was knocked from his hands, deep into his body, causing him to fall into the darkness, Merle's and Allen's cries and pleas for him not to give up and fall into the trap.

_' Can you hear me? Can't you feel my pain? My heartache? '_ he wondered again slowly opening his eyes, feeling his legs crumple beneath him, causing him to fall forward against the chains around his wrists.

" I'm going to die.. " he murmured with a soft, disgusted snort.

" I'm going to die... " he repeated. " And I'm never going to hear her sweet voice, touch her, hold her... see her... t-tell her that I-I... I lo-- "

Van couldn't go on. His once shy reddish-brown eyes clsoed and his head fell forward, his long pitch black bangs going limp against his face as he sagged forward... 

_~~~~*~~~~_

_" I'm going to die... "_

Those words echoed on and on within her mind, causing her to drop the box that contained her favorite pair of sandals inside. Hitomi Kanzaki, age eighteen now, blinked and then gasped outloud as she felt a light hand grasp her wrist, causing her to jerk her head to the side, finding herself face to face with her ex-boyfriend; Sumono Amano, his deep rich brown eyes searching her deep sea-green ones.

" Hitomi? Are you alright? " he asked, reaching out with his other hand to grasp her other wrist.

Hitomi blinked again and then swallowed, nodding her head slowly, " Y-yes.. I...I just got a little distracted, that's all, Amano... "

Amano's features slowly relaxed, " Are you sure? Would you like to go down to the food court to grab a quick bite to eat? You look pale and... you're trembling, Hitomi! " he exclaimed.

Oh, she was trembling alright. But... it wasn't because she was hungry, it was because she was scared witless of what she had just seen happen right before her eyes, the trama of watching it, not being able to do anything to help.

_Flash!_

There it was again. Only.... it seemed like a simple flash of light, but for her, it had been something completely from the normal flash of light that someone other then a clairvoyent would be able to see.

_Flash!_

Amano was shaking her now, shaking her harder and harder with each passing minute, trying to snap the dazed look on her soft featured face, trying to bring her back to their world, their reality.

" Hitomi? Snap out of it! " he hissed at her.

When Hitomi didn't respond, Amano bent over and scooped her trembling form into his arms. He held her to his chest, forgetting to grab her bags of groceries that were sitting on the ground, pushed away from sight. Amano was almost to the food court, when Hitomi suddenly lashed out at him with a tightly clenched fist, catching his left eye, causing him to immediatley unceromoniously drop her to the hard tiled floor of the large mall.

Hitomi landed on the ground hard on her butt.

_Flash!_

She shook her head and then sat up to lean forward, her light weight balanced equally on each hand that laid flat on the ground, her knees tucked under her.

_Flash!_

" No... Van!!! " she whispered, but screamed out the name loudly, almost with a wild tone to it.

Everyone in the shopping mall stopped and watched her as tears brimmed her eyes, making them turn into sparkling emeralds. Hitomi outstretched a hand to no one in the mall, but to the man she saw in her mind.

_Flash!_

It played over and over, making Hitomi tremble uncontrolably now. All she could do was watch helplessly as the Fanelian sword that was all so familiar to her, was plunged deep into the left side of Van's bloody and battered body.

_Flash!_

Hitomi screamed out his name over and over as he fell to his knees on the ground and then fell over the rest of the way. Amano came up behind her and gently gave her shoulder a squeeze.

" Hitomi... " he murmured softly, grimacing from the pain in his eyes that was beginning to turn a light purple now. " Let's go home.. come on. There's nothing you can do... "

Hitomi suddenly went still under his touch. Puzzled, Amano crouched down and then went to brush aside some of her bangs from her eyes, but stopped himself as he watched them glaze over with a thick sheet of white and tears, the sparkling emerald gone from sight as she went even paler then she already was.

" Someone get help! " a deep voice shouted from the gathered crowd as they watched Hitomi sway from side to side before falling over onto the ground completely.

Amano and the entire crowd gasped as blood trickled from her ears, nose and closed eyes. He reached down with trembling fingers and pressed them to her slender, cold neck. He felt his stomach churn wildly as he feld no life remaining within his old love. Amano sadly shook his head and then reached down to scoop the dead Hitomi up into his arms.

When he stood up, there was a loud sound from above, the sound of shattering glass as it quickly showered them all, a bright light following quickly. The light was the thing that had broken through the glass, bathing Hitomi and Amano in a thin column of bluish-white light. Amano felt the light weight in his arms slowly lift away easily while he stayed on the ground.

He looked up as Hitomi floated into the air above his head. The crowd around all backed up, gasping, pointing at Hitomi who floated higher and higher up into the air. Something slammed into Amano's chest and he was thrown back.

" You stay... she belongs with us... " three deep voices called out to Amano in unison.

Amano jumped up and then backed away from the light, watching as Hitomi quickly disappeared from sight, followed instantly by the light, leaving the spectators in wonder and awe, staring after the light that had disappeared completely. Amano couldn't help but stare after it, his eyes wide from surprise, his heart pounding against his chest...

_~~~~*~~~~_

" Stop! Just leave her alone, Dilandau. Can't you see that you've caused her enough pain by just beating her?! " Allen shouted to him, once again trying to struggle against the roped around his wrists.

Dilandau glanced over his shoulder and then smirked evilly. Snickering, he allowed his tightly clenched fist to connect with Merle's small completely blood covered and bruised face. Merle remained silent, quietly crying to herself, her head turned to the side as she tried to push aside the throbbing pain in her head.

Allen watched as Dilandau threw Merle against the wall and then made his way over to him, the usual fire, the usual bloodthirsty look deep within the crimson depths. 

" And why should I stop picking on her? Would you prefer if I picked on you, Allen Schezar? " Dilandau asked, leaning towards him, reaching out to gently brush aside Allen's thick long locks of light honey, before letting the middle of his palm hit him square in the cheek.

Allen growled as his head was thrown to the side from the impact of the blow, " As soon as I'm free of these, Dilandau, I swear I'll have your neck! " he promised, grounded out through clenched teeth.

Dilandau chuckled and then this time punched him across the face, his glove covered knuckles connecting with Allen's nose. Allen grunted and then crinkled his nose in disgust, wincing from the pain that shot to his brain from it.

Allen clamped his eyes shut and then opened an eye when Dilandau didn't take another punch at him. He found Dilandau on the ground on one knee, his arms hugging his stomach tightly, his thin silver strands falling in front of his face, blocking him from Allen's view. There was an odd sound of bones twisting and snapping back into place, followed closely by a loud scream of pain that sounded that of a woman in pain and a man in pain.

Merle gasped outloud and tried to press herself into the wall somemore. Locks of blonde hair fell in front of his eyes, blocking him from seeing Dilandau as another loud scream tore from his lips. Allen blew at the strands of thick blonde to catch Dilandau go pale, make a strangled cry for help and then fall forward on the ground, a hand outstretched over his head, that laid twisted at an odd angle....

_~~~~*~~~~_

_" Vannnnn..... "_

_" Vannnnn..... "_

" N-no... leave me alone... let me sleep... " Van murmured softly, turning his head to the other side to block the bright light that had just suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

_" Vannnn..."_

" Go away... " he muttered now, draping an arm over his eyes.

_" Open your eyes... please, Van... "_

Van groaned in protest but obeyed, his eyes fluttering open ever so slowly. The bright light suddenly diminished, but all that was left was a soft little light in front of him, floating over his face. Van blinked and then sat up, bumping into the light.

" What happened? H-hitomi? " he stammered as he pushed the covers back from his body to jump out of the bed.

Bed?! Last he remembered was that he was chained to a wall in the dungeons of his own castle in Fanelian that had been destroyed by Dilandau. Van blinked, rubbed at his eyes, thinking it was all fake and that it was a dream. The woman sitting in front of him on a table, her legs crossed over one another, tilted her head to the side, watching him intently with sparkling sea-green eyes.

" Hello, Van... "

Van frowned deeply and brought a hand to his chin, " How is this possible? I must be dead. I'm dead, are't I, Hitomi? "

Hitomi smiled sadly and then jumped down from the table. She walked up to him and looked into his eyes, " I don't know what to say, Van... " she whispered softly, searching his face.

Van swallowed. How he longed to hold her, tell her it was alright.

" What do you mean, Hitomi? You _have_ to know... "

Hitomi shook her head, " I'm sorry, Van.... "

Van blinked and then suddenly jerked his head back as he felt cool, soft fingertips trace his cheek, leaving a trail of cold fire. He lifted a hand and gently covered hers with his, closing his eyes in relief as he felt his hand clutch hers, felt the life within the beautiful young woman flow. Hitomi watched him and smiled lightly.

" I'm going to go now... "

Van's eyes snapped open and he looked at her, " Y-you can't... "

Hitomi looked down at the floor, " I'm sorry, Van... " she murmured.

Van reached out with his other hand and tilted her face upwards, his thumb softly grazing her full lower lip, " I'm never going to let you go, Hitomi... " he whispered softly, lowering his face to hers slowly.

Hitomi couldn't help but smile as soft crystal tears slid down her cheeks to land on the ground beneath them. She closed her eyes and then suddenly placed a finger to his lips instead of her own lips. Van opened his eyes and searched her face, feeling his heart break when he saw the pain evident in her eyes that were as green as emeralds.

" What's going on? " he asked against her forefinger.

Hitomi chuckled softly and backed away from him, the hand that he held on his cheek slowly sliding down the stubble of a beard. It was then that she disappeared, saying the words so softly that they floated through the air after he opened his eyes to find himself back in the small cell in the dungeons of his Fanelian castle.

Van felt his lower lip tremble slightly as he turned his head to the side, " It was all just a dream... " he whispered. " A terrible dream... "

He couldn't believe it. One minute he felt himself dying, then the next he was with Hitomi, almost kissing her soft lips that had taunted him in his sleep, his dreams, and then, here he was, back in a prison cell. Van swallowed and closed his eyes against the warmth that began to burn in the back of his lids now.

" I'm not going to cry.... I'm not going to give up, I have to keep trying, to keep going... " he muttered to himself and to the brick walls of the cell.

Van moved his hand slightly and felt something within his hand that was clutched tightly rub up against his fingers. He slowly opened his hand and he watched as it fell from his hand to land on the ground in front of him. There was a small light that shone into the cell from the roof that had been slightly caved in in some spots.

Van looked down at what had fallen from his hands, the soft white petals of Jasmine glowing slightly from the light. Small raindrops were gleaming and the green leafs trailing from the end laid on the ground limply. Van shook his head and his entire mouth trembled.

_' Hitomi... I shouldn't have let you go... '_ he thought in pain as he lowered his head in shame, allowing the tears to slip from eyes as he cried silently by himself...

_~~~~*~~~~_

" Is everything going as planned, and ordered? "

" Sir! "

" And Dilandau? "

" Uh.... we had to have him brought back.. "

" What?! Why? "

" He was having.... problems... "

" I see... and the prisoners that he was left in charge of looking after? "

" Being thrown into the cell with the king... "

" Excellent, Midau, excellent.... "

" Sir... "

" What is it? " the man in the back of the room, sitting on a throne, hidden by shadows asked as he watched Midau standing there, not moving an inch for the door behind him.

Midau licked his lips, " Sir... you do realize that the king is going to be a problem for us. "

" He won't be touched. I will be the one to have to deal with him, he is my affair, no one elses.

" Sir! What will you do about Lord Dilandau? "

The man smirked and propped an elbow on the arm of the throne, resting his cheek against it, " Make sure this doesn't happen again. Those damn sorcerers were suppose to make sure that nothing happened to him again. Tell them that they need to increase the dosage... "

Midau bowed slightly and left the room in silence. The man snorted and then blinked as he stood up from the throne, arching his back as he walked towards the far window in the corner of the room. Sounds of ripping flesh and material floated in the air as a pair of pitch black wings slid out gracefully from the man's back, fluffy feathers falling to the ground around him.

" Great timing, Fanel.... great! You be around long to have been able to figure out what I'm going to do or even who I am. Let's just say.... it's been a long time since I've been to a family reunion... "

_~~~~*~~~~_

_Author's Note #2:_ Ohhhh.... cliffhanger! I wonder who this man is, for surely it certainly isn't Folken... Folken was killed off, remember? But if it's not Folken, then who could it be and what did he mean by family reunion? *shrugs* I guess you'll just have to wait a while until I decide to post the next chapter.... hee hee.. *waves* enjoy!!


	2. ~Jealousy Kicks In~

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own _Escaflowne©_.... someone else does...

_Dedication:_ To all who love _Van Fanel..._

_~~~~*~~~~_

~~_Chapter 2_~~

_~~~~*~~~~_

~~_Happy Moments_~~

_" Don't worry about me... I'm doing just fine, Van... "_ she heard herself murmur out to the almost transparent masculine figure sitting on the rocks out on the other side of the harbor, one leg up, their arm resting on it lightly, a soft, tender smile touching the full lips.

_" Nothing's going to happen.... "_ she then said to herself as she turned away from the edge of the harbor to go climb onto the train that would bring her to her home, but a bright flash of bluish white light thundered overhead and then rained down on her, engulfing her completely.

Screams of men and women being tortured soon entered her ears, making her head throb, her mind hurt. She brought up her hands to cover her ears, to push the sounds away, but it didn't work, the voices grew louder and more insistent, almost driving her to the brink of losing her sanity.

She screamed. Loud and hard, her throat going completely dry as she bolted up from where she was laying down. Small beads of sweat slid down the sides of her face, her clothes clung to her body for it was bathed in sweat. Hitomi swallowed hard and leaned over, running her hands through her hair, trying to figure out what that was all about.

Hitomi was gasping for breath, trying to calm it down as she lifted her head, bringing her eyes up to look around at where she was. She rubbed her eyes and then slowly stood up, hugging her arms to her chest. All around her, the smell of burnt wood and charred flesh floated through the air, hitting her hard.

She put a hand to her mouth and a hand to her stomach as she felt it heave slightly. Hitomi bent over and began to throw up the lunch she had had with Amano just that afternoon.

_Amano..._

When Hitomi was done throwing up, she stood up and began to stumble forward towards the ruins of what looked like a large city. She knitted her brows together as she walked, taking in the dead bodies that littered the way, leaned up against broken walls, their limbs torn and mangled completely that it made her want to throw up again, but there was nothing left to throw up.

Hitomi came to a stop in front of a large wall that was covered with mangled bodies of women and children, the skin from their faces and arms torn off to expose ripped muscles and bone. She blinked and took a step back unable to comprehend what she was seeing. The children were nailed crudely over top of the women, the entire ground beneath them stained with their blood that still continued to slide down the wall.

Hitomi took a step back and then whirled around, shaking her head she began to run, thoughts flying wildly around in her head but were suddenly silenced as her foot hit something, a sharp bolt of intense pain shooting up her leg, causing her to pitch forward to the blood soaked and charred ground.

As soon as she hit the ground, a loud scream of pain slid past her lips as she brought her left leg up, her hands clutching at the broken leg that had just been snapped in half just above the ankle. Hitomi grunted and squeezed her eyes tightly as she felt the stabs of pain shoot through her leg.

_' I can't just lay around here... it's obvious that no one's going to come around and find me just laying on the ground clutching a broken leg, there's no one even alive! '_ she told herself as she sat up slowly, trying to push the pain away in her leg.

Hitomi swallowed the lump of tears that had begun to form in her throat as she glanced down at her broken leg. She shook her head and then looked around at her surroundings, trying to figure out where she was. Hitomi caught sight of a large blue roof in the distance and she furrowed her brow as she tried to think of where she had seen that before.

_' Welcome back.... Hitomi... '_ a small voice said softly to her in the back of her mind as images of her encounter with Van on the track at school flashed before her eyes, followed by images of when she had been captured by Dornkirk and then saying goodbye to Van 

Hitomi closed her eyes and then sighed heavily as she reached up to wipe furiously at her eyes that were beginning to burn with warm tears. There was a soft small sound behind her and Hitomi snapped her head up, her eyes snapping open as she shift around to see who had sneaked up on her.

When her eyes came in contact with the person's in front of her, they went wide and her mouth fell open as she gasped loudly, unable to hide her surprise...

_~~~~*~~~~_

" Put me down! " Merle demanded, shouting as she twisted here and there against the guard that had slung her over his broad wide shoulder, carrying her down the long dark hall.

" Just give it up, Merle! They're not going to listen to you... it's pointless... " Allen hissed to her, as he was walked down the long dark hall as well.

Merle pursed her lips, " I won't give up, Allen! I have to break free, I have to break free so that I can get help... "

Allen sighed heavily, " And who are we going to get help from? There's no one alive in Fanelia and Asturia to help us, they're all gone, Merle... dead... "

The guard carrying her nodded and snickered, " He's right you little feline... Fanelia and Asturia were both wiped out and now you're both going to rot in a cell, along with... well the king of the completely destroyed Fanelia... " he replied coldly as his companion who had Allen reached out to stick a long silver key into the keyhole of the cell.

Allen glanced around before hearing the healthy click of the key turning and then the pop as they door slid open from the lock. He then lifted his arms over his head unexpectantly, bringing the guards left arm up as well, causing him to drop the keys as he snapped his head in Allen's direction to be rewarded with a hard swift kick to the head as Allen twirled around and dropkicked him.

The guard that held onto Merle dropped her to the ground roughly and quickly whipped out his sword from the scabbard to point it at Allen's adam's apple as he went down to grab the keys in front of the guards feet.

" You shouldn't have done that... now you and your little feline friend here aren't going to survive another minute... " the guard stated flatly as he slid the tip of his sword along Allen's adam's apple, a small trickle of crimson slipping down his long throat.

Allen crinkled his nose in disgust, " Is that the best you can do? " he retorted.

" Why you lit-- " the guard began but was cut off as Merle let out a small battlecry, opening her mouth wide and then clamping her sharp teeth down into his right leg hard, piercing flesh and hitting the bone.

The sword fell from his hands to land noisily on the ground, clattering as the guard himself fell to the ground to clutch his wounded leg just after Merle pulled her mouth from his leg and then began to spit out the blood that had coated her teeth. Allen grabbed the keys since his hands were now tied in front of him and caught sight of a really sharp edged key.

Taking the key in his mouth, he brought his wrists up to his face and then began to furiously cut away at the ropes with the key. Merle jumped on top of the guard, managing to tackle him to the ground as she sat on top of him, spiting out the rest of his blood onto his own face before she heard Allen's gasp of relief as the ropes slipped from his wrists, falling to the ground.

Allen wiggled his wrists around a few times and then whirled around to crouch to the ground, grab the sword and then rush over to Merle, cutting her ropes instantly. Merle squealed in delight and began to dance around, enjoying her freedom. Allen then took the sword and plunged it deep into the guards chest before he could let out a plea for mercy after Merle jumped off his body.

After hearing the satisfying gurgle of the guard choking on his own blood after Allen yanked the sword to the side a few times, he pulled it out and then pulled the door to the cell open farther so he could slip inside, taking the keys and Merle along with him. Van was a pitiful sight, hanging from the wall, his whole body sagging forward, his head resting on his chest, blood staining his ripped clothes, body and wrists where the thick shackles dug into his flesh.

Merle gasped when seeing him and ran up to him, shaking him hard, " Van! Lord Van... wake up! Say something, anything, just tell us that you're alive... " she pleaded, tears brimming her eyes quickly when he didn't respond.

Allen gently pushed Merle aside and reached up to shove a key into the right thick steel band enclosing Van's right wrist. He cursed outloud as the key didn't budge an inch. He then yanked it out and tried another key, being rewarded with a nice pop as the band of steel came undone and Van's arm fell to his side limply, his entire right side swinging over slowly to the left one, the shackle enclosing his left wrist rubbing up against the flesh, more blood trickling down his arm from re-opened wounds.

Allen shot out an arm and caught him quickly. Wrapping the arm around his chest, he reached up with one hand and managed, with a trembling hand, to stick the key into the small keyhole and then turn to the side, another nice pop sounding throughout the small dimly lit cell of the many in the dungeons.

Van sagged entirely into Allen's body as his left arm fell to his side as well all limp as the other one. Merle came forward and knelt down beside him as Allen laid him down onto the damp floor. Reaching out to feel for a pulse, Van suddenly coughed loudly, scaring the hell out of Allen, causing him to jerk his hand back.

Van's muscular body was racked with coughs as he winced while coughing, the large wound in his side from Dilandau beginning to bleed again as the torn pieces of tegument rubbed up against each other, breaking upon contact. Merle sniffed the air and then looked down at his wound, gasping and reaching forward to apply pressure to it.

Allen reached out to gently slap the eighteen year old king's blood streaked face, " Van! Wake up... we have to get you out of here... " he hissed.

Van was gasping for the breath around him in the small cell as he slowly opened his bloodshot eyes and then blinked them, trying to get a clear picture of Allen's face, trying to push away the blurry vision that had triple coated his eyes.

" W-what? Where am I? " he asked between breathes as he began to cough again.

Allen shook his head as he slipped an arm around his back, and then slipped Van's right arm around his neck, " Nevermind that. We have to get you somewhere where it's safe... somewhere where we aren't close to Dilandau... " he replied coolly as he began to half carry and half drag Van towards the door, Merle by his side.

" Lord Van... " Merle asked softly, " Isn't there someone that we can turn to? Someone who managed to survive the destruction of Fanelia and Asturia? "

Van blinked and then glanced at Merle before nodding, " Y-yes... I believe there is. I'm pretty sure he managed to survive and get away at least... "

Allen, Merle and Van were out in the hall where they had killed the guards when Allen stopped, looked around and then frowned, " Where to now? We can't go out that way; it's blocked off by tons of guards... "

" And the other way? " Van asked weakly in his ear.

Allen looked at Merle and then at the other end of the hall that was completely dark, " I'm sure we'll be able to make it out through there. Remember, Merle, I've never been down here before, so you're my eyes... "

Merle nodded and went down on all fours as she began to make her way forward, Van and Allen following closely behind as they began their search for a way to escape the Fanelian dungeons....

~~~~*~~~~

" R-ryn! What are you doing here? " Hitomi sputtered as Ryn looked at her strangely.

" Who are you? " he demanded.

Hitomi's brow furrowed and she blinked, " I'm Hitomi... don't you remember me? I'm Van's friend.... the one he brought back with him from the Mystic Moon... "

Ryn's dark brow went up in surprise and he quickly rushed forward to scoop her up into his arms, holding her gently and carefully, " I'm sorry, Lady Hitomi.... I didn't really recognize you there for a moment. How long's it been now? " he asked, apologizing as he began to run away from the ruins of Fanelia, carrying her into the forest that she and Van had landed in when they first arrived.

" It's been three years, Ryn. Van's in trouble... isn't he? " she asked softly, quietly under her breath, her arms linked around his neck.

Ryn nodded, " Yeah... he's in big trouble. Most of my kin are trying to devise a plan to get them out of the castle... away from _him._ " he added harshly.

Hitomi blinked, " Who's 'him'? And who else is in the castle? What happened, Ryn? " she asked, trying to push away the thought of Van dying and leaving her.

Ryn suddenly came to a stop and looked around before responding, " 'Him' is Dilandau. Allen and Merle were captured as well, taken hostage inside the dungeons of the castle, Van included. A year after you left, Lady Hitomi, all hell broke loose. Once you were gone, they planned and stragtized for a whole year, planning the attack out carefully since you weren't around to give Van and them help... about tomorrow, it'll be a year that they had attack and completely destroyed Fanelia and Asturia... 

Hitomi gasped loud and turned her head to the side, " T-that's horrible! It's all m-my fault then... I shouldn't have left when I had. I should've stayed with Van! Oh.... " she moaned and began to cry softly.

Ryn sighed heavily, " It's alright, Lady Hitomi. No one's blaming you... we're actually blaming the Astons in Asturia... "

Hitomi suddenly stopped crying, the crystal tears silently sliding down her flushed cheeks, " The A-astons? " she echoed in disbelief.

Ryn nodded and then turned to the left and began to run again, " Yeah... it was rumored that Dryden of Asturia was in charge of the attack that hit Asturia and Fanelia pretty hard... "

" But why would Dryden do such a thing to his own country? " Hitomi wondered.

Ryn frowned and then stopped running to begin walking towards a dark opening in a bunch of trees that were covered in vines, " I've been told by the merchants from Asturia that Dryden was a little upset about something that we still can't figure out to this day. He decided to take out his frustrations on his own country and then on his ally; Fanelia. "

" But _why?!_ That has to be the most stupidest thing I've ever heard of in my entire life! " Hitomi exclaimed, grimacing from her leg.

Ryn slowly walked through a thick sheet of vines to reveal Hitomi to a small city half underground and half upground. Small canary yellow lights twinkled against the dark background and Ryn began to quickly make his way towards his small hut.

" I'm not sure of it, Lady Hitomi. It has something to do with the three best swordsmen in all Gaea; Adama Ish the lion man, Lig Visha the doppleganger and of course, Balgus. It's been said that once all three swords of the three best swordsmen in all Gaea were found and placed together, one would become the most powerful of all and have complete power over Gaea, the Mystic Moon and the Draconians... "

Hitomi crinkled her nose and shook her head, " I've heard of Balgus, of course, I met him. But the other two... I've never heard of in my entire time here on Gaea. Why would one want power over the Draconians? "

Ryn walked up the small steps to his hut and found his wife; Meriam inside, tending to a large cauldron overtop of the fire in the fireplace. As soon as Ryn walked in with Hitomi in his arms, Meriam glanced at them and then almost dropped the large wooden spoon as she lifted it out to taste their supper.

" Ryn! Goodness.... who could this be that you have brought home? " she asked, walking up to Hitomi.

" Hello... " Hitomi said lightly, trying to smile, but grimaced instead and inhaled sharply as Ryn shifted her in his arms.

" She's been injured, Meriam. Her leg.... it's broken. This is the Goddess of Wings, the Goddess of the Mystic Moon... " he informed his wife, slightly brushing past her to carry Hitomi into the back where the rooms were located.

" Oh dear! I'm sorry to hear about your leg, Goddess... " Meriam said as she followed her husband.

Hitomi flashed the woman a small tight smile, " It's completely alright, and please.... call me Hitomi. "

" Lady Hitomi, here is where you're going to be staying until we get farther notice on Van and the others and as well until you heal.

Ryn informed her as he gently setted her down on the soft cot in a far corner of the room. 

Hitomi bit her lip hard to stop herself from screaming out as Meriam stepped forward to gently lift her broken leg up, eyeing the laces on her track shoes. Hitomi chuckled nervously and then smiled kindly.

" They're called running shoes. Here... I'll just untie them for you so you can slip them off... " she said lightly as she leaned over her leg and carefully undid the laces, pulling them out of the eyes completely, throwing them to the ground.

Meriam licked her lips and then pulled back on the tongue that was soaked in blood. The shoe slid off and Hitomi licked her own lips and then bit down hard as Meriam then slowly pulled her stark white ankle socks off, throwing them to the ground as well. Ryn reached forward and pulled back her pant leg, exposing some toned muscles.

" I'm sorry, Lady Hitomi... " he apologized lightly, a light blush coming to his dark brown cheeks.

Hitomi giggled and waved his apology away, " No need to apologize. It's need in order to get the bone back into pl--!!!! " she began, but then let out a loud scream as Meriam snapped the bone back into her leg hard and swiftly, a loud crack echoing through the air along with Hitomi's scream.

Hitomi groaned and then grunted as she fell back onto the bed her palms grounding into her eyes as she tried to push away the immense pain that was beginning to creep up her leg, making it impossible to move. Ryn reached forward and placed a soft furry hand to her forehead and the knitted his brow.

" You're burning up with a fever, Lady Hitomi. Perhaps if you'd like to rest now or something? " he suggested, smoothing away her sweat dampened hair from her forehead, watching as more beads of sweat slid out of her pores and into the open.

Hitomi swallowed and nodded weakly, " Y-yeah... I'd like that.... "

Meriam bowed slightly, " I'm so sorry for doing that, Lady Hitomi.... it was needed though... "

Hitomi smiled softly, " It's alright. I'm not mad, just in lots of pain now... " she groaned as she slowly lifted her upper torso off the bed and dragged her legs backwards, lifting her bottom off everynow and then as she slid herself back towards the pillow at the edge of the cot.

Meriam looked at Ryn and Ryn bowed slightly to Hitomi before leaving the small room, leaving the two women alone. Meriam sat down on a chair beside the bed and reached out to gently pat her forearm.

" Don't worry. Do you have something under that.... shirt of yours that you could wear? " Meriam asked as she got up from the chair to quickly disappear into what looked like a bathroom, returning a few minutes later with a bowl of water and rags.

Hitomi nodded, " yeah.... a t-shirt... "

Meriam frowned and then shrugged as she sat down on the chair again and then dipped the rag into the bowl of water, bringing it out, wringing the water from it and then reaching over to place it on Hitomi's forehead, but Hitomi lifted a hand.

" W-wait a minute... " she said lightly as she sat up and then peeled her sweatshirt from her body, revealing the stark white t-shirt underneath. " There we go... alright, sorry... "

Meriam shook her head, " It's alright, Lady Hitomi... " she replied softly, applying the wet warm cloth to Hitomi's forehead as Hitomi laid back on the pillows closing her eyes.

" Uh, Lady Hitomi? "

" Hmm? " Hitomi asked, opening an eye.

" What will we do about your pants? Your leg needs to be bandaged... "

Hitomi sat up again, taking the cloth from her forehead. She frowned and then lifted her rear off the bed slightly after she unzipped her jeans and wiggled them down to her knees, blushing and bringing the long t-shirt down to cover her red underwear that was covered with black lace.

Meriam cocked her head to the side, " Very pretty undergarments... " she commented as she gently pulled the jeans off her calves, folding them neatly and then placing them onto a chair in the far corner of the room.

Hitomi blushed a deeper red and then swallowed, " Uh, could I perhaps have a blanket of some sort? "

Meriam nodded and walked over to a closet to pull out a nice colorful thin blanket. She walked up to Hitomi and covered her with it, carefully bringing out her injured leg so that she could bandage it and then put it in a splint. Hitomi closed her eyes and then replaced the wet cloth to her forehead as she laid back down onto the pillows.

" Thank you for helping me... " she whispered softly, falling asleep immediately.

Meriam glanced at Hitomi from her leg and smiled, " No thanks needed, Goddess... " she whispered in return as she began to go to work on her leg...

_~~~~*~~~~_

" This way... " Merle whispered to Allen as she led him deep into the forest towards the secret place where she and Van always used to take refuge when something went wrong.

" Where are you taking us? " Allen demanded, his patience running thin as he shifted Van to his other side.

Van groaned, " Don't worry about it, Allen. We're going to see a good friend of ours who'll be able to help us stay alive... " he replied, his voice hoarse as he watched Merle ahead of them.

Allen frowned deeply, " Who's this friend of yours? "

" The name's Ryn, stranger! Who might you be? " a deep voice from behind answered sarcastically.

Allen whirled around with Van, nearly dropping him if Ryn hadn't rushed over quickly to grab his other arm and drape it over his shoulders. Merle suddenly stopped and turned around to face them. When she saw who she was looking for, her face lit up and she rushed over to them.

" Ryn! " she exclaimed.

" Heya, kiddo! " Ryn replied smiling. " Good to see your smiling face again, Merle... "

Merle nodded and smiled lightly, " Same with you.... did we miss anything while we were... away? "

Van gritted his teeth against the pain from the wound in his side as he felt the skin stretch painfully. Allen glanced at Ryn and Ryn glanced at Van from the corner of his eye.

" Hey, I'm sorry if this is painful, Sire... "

Van chuckled, " No need.... f-for formalities, Ryn.... we grew up together, remember? " he replied grimacing.

Ryn nodded, " Yeah... sorry... "

Ryn brought them through the same sheet of vines as he had with Hitomi, revealing to them the half underground and half upground city. Merle ran forward towards Ryn's hut to meet Meriam. Allen was beginning to get tired from all the action and beatings that he was beginning to stagger. Ryn looked at him as they climbed up the small steps of his hut.

" I would carry you two as I had carried her, but... I don't think I'd manage and besides, why bother doing that when we're right here already... "

Van blinked, " What do you mean that you carried her? Who's 'her'? "

Ryn rolled his eyes, " Not this game again.... I played the same one with her... "

Allen pursed his lips, " This is a serious situation, none to play games around. "

Ryn frowned as he stepped into the house to find Meriam and Merle deep in conversation at the dining table. Meriam looked up and blinked.

" More? We already have one... "

" Meriam.... we have the other because she's special. Now... help me get Van into a room and then help me with his wound... " Ryn said as he and Allen began to carry Van now to the bedroom next to Meriam's and his.

Merle followed closely, looking around the hut as they walked, instantly catching the scent of peaches and lavender floating through the air. She frowned, knowing that peaches and lavender didn't really exsist here in the small hut. Her curiousity got the best of her and she completely shafted the group of four to poke her nose through the crack in the door, the small getting more intense.

Ryn and Allen managed to get Van laying on one of the beds before a loud squeal exploded in the air, followed by Merle bursting into the room, a happy, yet sad look on her cat features. Allen wiped his forehead with the back of his tore sleeve and then looked into Merle's anxious face that peered at him.

" What is it? What has you so... happy all of a sudden? " he asked.

Van lifted his head and looked at Merle, " Yeah... w-what is it? " he asked before his body was racked viciously with coughs that left him trembling afterwards.

" Hitomi... " Merle whispered the name like a prayer of thanks.

" Eh? " Allen asked, leaning over towards her, not catching what she just said.

Merle pursed her lips and then reached out, grabbing Allen's right arm, she began to drag him from the room, leaving Van to stare after them in wonder as Merle brought his down the hall to the room she had sneaked into. Allen's deep blue eyes went wide in surprise and shock as he saw the pale trembling figure laying in the bed, their leg propped on a cushion, covered in white, red staining the bandages and soaking the wood of the splint that held their broken leg together.

" By the Gods of Atlantis... " he whispered unable to believe it, unable to believe who he was seeing now.

Merle nodded, " That's exactly what I murmured before squealing... "

Allen stumbled forward and dropped to his knees beside the bed, gazing down into the pale face of Hitomi Kanzaki. He lifted a hand and then gently ran a callused finger over her cheek, stroking the sweat dampened hair next before trailing his fingers along her chin then along her full lower lip.

" Allen... w-who is it? " a hoarse voice called from the doorway, making their way into the room without help, an arm wrapped around their toned stomach.

Allen jumped and then whirled around to find Van staggering slightly as he walked towards the bed, lifting his head slightly to see who it was that had gotten Merle all excited. When his deep reddish-brown eyes caught sight of the pale face, his heart skipped a few beats and then stopped entirely as he made his way to the bed, taking in the form of her, the condition of her trembling form.

" W-what's wrong with her? " he asked over his shoulder, sensing the presence of Ryn and Meriam in the doorway.

Ryn licked his lips and sent a hand plowing through his short dark brown hair, " Well, you won't believe it, but I found her amongst the ruins of Fanelia, sitting on the ground in front of the wall where they had nailed all the mutilated children and women. She was nursing her leg... she broke it somehow, I'm not completely sure.. "

" A-and then? " he asked, his eyes never leaving the soft features of her face that were contorted in a mask of pain.

" Then I brought her here, to take care of her since I know how... special she is to you and because she's the Goddess of Wings... "

" I... I thank you, Ryn. I guess I owe you another favor then, huh? " Van replied softly, lifting a hand to cup her cheek, his thumb grazing her bottom lip softly, feeling them react and gently press themselves to the pad of his thumb.

Allen watched Van from the side, taking in the whole scene with jealously burning deep within his blue eyes. He had lost his sister; Celena to the Zaibach sorcerers again after they had managed to get her back, and now he was about to lose Hitomi when she had finally decided to come back to them.

Well, he wasn't going to stand for it. He wasn't going to let Van have her, even if it meant having to sacrifice a few people...

_~~~~*~~~~_

_Author's Note:_ *gasps* What's Allen going to do? Will he _actually_ kill Van just to have Hitomi? Will he actually risk having the entire kin of Ryn and many other loyal friends of Van come after him? Wondering where our little unknown Draconian is hiding? Where's he been? Is that what you all ask? Well.... next chapter... will be... exciting, a little more... swordplay, a little more explanations about the three best swordsmen known in all Gaea and many other things... find out next weekend on _One Winged Angel_.... Have any questions about this chapter? Don't be afraid to ask or even email me them. I'll answer right away... Ciao!!


	3. Hold her down!

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own _Escaflowne__ã_...someone else does unfortunately and I'm deeply saddened by that! Oo;

**Dedication****:** Heeeerrreeee's Leia! I'm back! After what, a month or so of _Gundam Wing_ this, _Gundam Wing_ that? *Chuckles and shrugs* Hey, I couldn't help it if I were living in the Gundam Wing world...it's really hard to leave, what with _Heero _& _Duo_ being introduced into the world. *Mutters* Not saying that _Van_ isn't good enough, hell, he's wonderful! To _*Sagittarius Girl_* & _Taemyr_. Thanks a ton for believing.

~One Winged Angel~****

By: _Lynzi Knight__  
          _Rating: R / NC-17

Chapter 3 – Hold Her Down!

"_Hello my friend,  
We meet again_[LK1] _.  
It's been awhile,  
Where should we begin?  
It feels like forever._"

          Her dreams were frightening, disturbing and grotesque. She didn't understand what any of them meant. They were new. In her dreams she was seeing the wall of mutilated children and woman all over again, only this time it was worse. Her baby brother, Shiro hung on the front of them. Pins were nailed into his ankles as they were crossed over each other and they were nailed into his shoulders. He hung from the wall, his thick sandy-brown bangs lying across his eyes as his head hung to the side limply. His chest was bare and all he wore were a pair of light brown Khaki pants and dark brown gloves on his hands. Wisps of dry crimson trailed down his chest, dripped off from his bare toes, and dribbled down his chin. His gloves were soaked in crimson and dripped noisily into the soiled ground beneath him. His eyes would never open again. The sea-green eyes that mirrored her own would never see the sun. It was depressing.

            As she stared at her brother's body, far-off in the back of her mind, a sharp pain caused her head to throb uncontrollably. The images in her mind blurred and finally faded to complete blackness. Loud, hoarse screams broke through her nightmares. Her own throat felt hoarse and she began to cough without the control to stop. It suddenly felt hot everywhere and everything felt like it was on fire. The throbbing in her head increased. It were as if her head were the drum and someone decided to take a long, thick stick to her head to beat at it without leniency. She let a wail slip deep from her throat as she threw back her head. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she felt her eyes burn. What was happening to her? Why did she feel like this? She felt as if death had touched its bony finger to her forehead and used that one command on her that would send her crashing into oblivion. 

            Die.

            Rough hands seized her by the shoulders. Hard fingers dug into her back and collarbone as her screams grew louder, more sharper. Her wails sounded desperate, full of immense pain that would not stop hurting. Loud, hard voices yelled at her from the back of her mind. She pushed them aside and began to thrash blindly against the hands that tried to restrain her. She felt something hard beneath her. Her leg ached with great pain and shot forth tremendous bouts of pain. The pain that racked her body unforgivingly blinded her. The voices grew louder. More hands seized her body. They pushed her down into the hard thing beneath her. Was it a bed? Where was she? She felt the tears on her cheeks, the pain that caused her body to throb in time with her own heartbeat that was erratic and off the charts. It hurt so much! Why? She lifted her arms and felt her fingers clamp down onto someone's arm. Her nails dug into their flesh and in the distance, she heard a hiss of pain. It was dismissed as she was pushed down harder into the hard board. 

            "Do something! Quiet her down!" 

            The voices were right in her ear, yet they sounded as if they were vibrating against the walls of her mind just to reach her in the spot where she was. 

            "Wake up, Hitomi!" The deep voice was inside her mind. Where was it? Who did it belong to? "Hold her down! Dammnit, Hitomi, open your fucking eyes!"

            She felt her entire body go slack underneath the hands. The throbbing pain went along with her heartbeat and more tears came to her eyes as she just lay there on the board. The hands pushed down on her shoulders and arms before lifting away. One set of hands cupped her face. She felt her head turn slowly to the side. Was she facing someone? Who was holding her face so tenderly, yet firmly? Whoever was cupping her face let out a grunt of pain. The fingers pressed down into her cheeks and relaxed immediately. They were afraid of hurting her! Something caressed her lips and then went down along the bridge of her nose. She absently lifted a hand and placed it over the left hand that held her face. There was a soft sigh of relief.

            "Hitomi?" The voice was gentle, soft, loving. "Open your eyes. Can you do that for me?"

            Hitomi felt her eyes slide open slowly. It wasn't bright and wasn't too dark in the room. A pair of dark eyes stared down at her, stared down into her eyes. She blinked, squeezing her eyes shut tightly before opening them up again. She swallowed as she squeezed the hand beneath her hand that cupped her face. The dark eyes closed and a small smile touched full lips as they lowered towards her face. Those lips rested on her forehead. 

            "You're back with us. I was afraid that you'd never come back." The voice was the same one that had shouted at her earlier. "I'm glad that you're back, Hitomi."

            "Where am I?" Her own voice was hoarse; her words were barely a whisper. He had heard them clearly.

            Van nuzzled his lips into her hair. "You're with me, safe and sound in Ryn's home. Don't worry, nothing bad can happen to you now."

            Hitomi tried to slowly sit up as she took his hands from her face and held them. "What happened?"

            "Perhaps you'd like some water before we get into a big discuss?" Ryn stepped forward with a glass of water that looked inviting.

            Hitomi's head bobbed up and down like a cork. Ryn handed her the water and Van helped her. Taking large sips, she felt the icy liquid freeze and burn her throat and lips at the same time. It was painful and refreshing all at once. She gently nudged the empty glass away when she had had enough. She lifted her head, her eyes going around the room. She spotted five dark figures looming around in the dim light. She couldn't recognize them. Who were they? What did they want with her now? Didn't they know that she had gone through enough pain already?

            "Who else is here?"

            Van looked over his shoulder and then back at her. "Allen, Merle, Merriam, Ryn's wife and Ryn himself."

            "Oh. What are they all doing in here?"

            "They were worried about you, Hitomi. You were screaming like someone was killing you. What had happened? What did you see?" His eyes were large and full of compassion. "Please, Hitomi, you must tell me."

            "Nightmares."

            "Nightmares," Van echoed. "What kind of nightmares?"

            "Bad ones. Ones that make your bone turn stiff, cause your blood to turn into ice, make your sweat greatly." She buried her face into her hands as she tore them from his hands. "I don't want to ever see it all again, Van, just make it go away."

            "I wish I could, Hitomi. I wish I could." He swallowed thickly. He really wished that he could've been able to see what she had seen. He _had_ been able to feel what she had felt during the time of the nightmares, but that had been all. "I felt it, Hitomi, I just couldn't see it."

            Hitomi shook her head. "You wouldn't have wanted to see it all anyways!"

            "I would've wanted to be there with you to guide you and to protect you." His words were spoken with sincere emotion and feeling. His voice trembling slightly and he hadn't the slightest clue as to why. 

            "I don't want you to get involved," the clairvoyant sobbed.

            The king of Fanelia placed his large hands on her trembling shoulders and squeezed them encouragingly. "I'm already involved, Hitomi. I've been involved since I first met you, laid eyes on you on the Mystic Moon. Whether you like to admit it or not, we are linked as one."

            His words confused her. Her confusion turned into frustration immediately and she began to shed more tears. She couldn't speak. Van sighed lightly and sat down on the bed beside her thighs. Wrapping his arms around her, he brought her to him, cradling her body to his. He hated it when she cried like this. He hated it when he couldn't quite understand the things that she went through. A Seeker. That's what everyone called her in Fanelia. _Had_ called her. She was the Seeker of Truth. She saw things no other did. She felt things no other did. She was special to him and special to the whole world. 

            "How long have I been here, Van?" She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked around the room at the various faces.

            "You've been lying in this same bed for the past"—he glanced over at her ankle that was bandaged in just a thin wrapping—"six weeks."

            "Why so long?"

            "Well, we have tried to awaken you before, but you didn't respond to most of our calls. For a few days we thought you were dead, but today's incident had turned our minds around quickly into the right path of thought."

            Allen watched from the doorway. His eyes were trained on Hitomi's face, the tears that left streaks on her flushed cheeks, her lips that trembled. For a moment, he thought about his little sister. Guilt flooded him so fast he had to turn his head to the side and fight it back with tightly clenched teeth.

            "I'm going for a walk."

            Van's head lifted at the strained tone in Allen's deep voice and he followed the knight of Caeli with his troubled eyes. Hitomi sighed heavily and began to wipe away at her tears. The movement jerked him back to where he was, the present, the cruel world that he now lived in. Whatever had happened to it? How did it seem to turn into a dark planet in so little time? He didn't understand that part. Right after she had left him and Gaia, everything had darkened. It was as if Gaia and the inhabitants had depended on her and her powers to guide them into the next time, to protect them. 

            "What happened, Van, anybody?"

            "I…don't know what had happened to you, Hitomi, only you know what had happened. Ryn might be able to explain it, but I was…away."

            "Ryn"—Hitomi's head turned in the direction of the King's friend—"what had happened? Had you been the one to find me?"

            Ryn nodded, his beady eyes grave. "Yes, Mistress Hitomi. I had found you by a wall with mutilated children and women back in Fanelia. You were nursing your broken ankle. As to how it broke, I do not know."

            "I was…running away from the wall, or trying to." Her brow furrowed in concentration. "My foot hit something hard and unmoving and I fell to the ground. My leg was then broken before I hit the ground. Before I was attempting to walk away, there was a small voice in the back of my mind. 'Welcome home…Hitomi' was what it had said to me. I didn't understand it until I saw the blue roof of the Fanelian castle for a second time. It was then that I realized I was back on Gaia."

            Van gently rubbed her back. "Yeah, well sorry we weren't able to give you a proper welcoming."

            "No, that's quite all right, Van. Neither you, nor anyone else knew of my arrival. Hell, I didn't even know about it."

            Ryn and Merriam both nodded at the same time. "That is quite true, Van," Merriam spoke up. "Luckily Ryn spotted the column of light while he was out searching for survivors."

            "Did you happen to find any?" Van looked at him.

            "No, Van, I am sorry." Ryn lowered his head in shame.

            "That's all right, Ryn. I didn't expect anyone to survive anyways. It was a strong attack that the enemy had dropped on us. We weren't prepared."

            Hitomi heard the tone of remorse in his voice. "Don't blame yourself, Van. If you didn't know of the attack, then it was not your fault in the first place. It was Dryden's entire fault, from what I was told." She glanced over at Ryn who held her gaze strongly. "Adama Ish, Lig Visha and Balgus cannot be put together, Ryn."

            "I know, Hitomi."

            "Yes, they're all dead. Adama Ish has been dead for over the past ten decades, Lig Visha another twenty decades. How can they get the three swordsmen together to create the Power?"

            "You are the Seeker, Hitomi." Van's voice was soft in her ear. He understood the deal between the three greatest swordsmen. "Seek out the truth, Hitomi, snatch it up and cradle it with your warmth. Talk to it, force it to reveal the truth to you."

            Hitomi stared at him. "I am not this Seeker of Truth that you speak of, Van. I'm merely someone who has frightening visions. They'll haunt me till I'm dead, Van, they'll never stop. Do you not understand that I do not want to see anymore of it? You can't imagine the pain and fear I put up with. I see things other do not. I see things that even you yourself do not see."

            He sensed the distress in her words and stared at her. "It's all right, Hitomi, calm down. Don't go and get worked up on this matter. We do not have to take care of it till later on in life." He was trying to assure her.            

            "For some reason, Van, I do not believe, nor can I believe it." Hitomi's hands reached up to grasp the pendant hanging around his thick neck. Her fingers brushed along his well-defined collarbone and she didn't hear his sharp intake of breath. "This does nothing to seek the truth, Van. Why do you wear it?"

            Van stared down at her. "It reminds me of you. It reminds me of the good times you and I had when we were together before. Do you not remember those times?"

            "I remember them, Van, oh how I remember them." She closed her eyes and felt a shudder touch her body.

            "What is it that you remember about our time spent together, Hitomi?"

            "The war, the thirst for blood in Dilandau's eyes, everything."

            "I see. What about the time you and I spent together alone?"

            "Those times, Van, I'm afraid were scant. You were so preoccupied with having Dilandau's head for the destruction done to your country, that you fought your war more then spending your time with me."

            "I was fighting those wars to spend time _with_ you!" Van pulled away from her and stared at her, his eyes flashing hazardously.

            "I was just in the way, Van at the time, that you didn't spend any time with me. Whatever time you spent with me was a rare thing to hold onto, to cherish. The only times I ever spent quality time with you was either when I was slapping you for your use of words about my abilities or else when we were trying to get away from the enemy so they couldn't hurt _me_ anymore."

            "When they hurt you, Hitomi, they hurt me."

            "_Really_?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "But with everytime I hurt, Van, you were right back out on that damned battlefield fighting in your war."

            Van narrowed his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest. "As I had said earlier, Hitomi, I was fighting those damn wars to spend time with you. I wanted to be with you, Hitomi, honestly I did, but—"

            "But your wars and battles always came first." She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. She didn't grimace as she felt the pain shoot up her leg from her still mending ankle. Van, however, felt her pain and became concerned immediately. "I should've known that it was always that then me." She began to walk away from him towards the door.

            Van 's hand shot out and clamped down onto her elbow. He spun her around. He felt her pain again as her ankle twisted. She didn't grimace, her face remained impassive towards her feelings now. "You're still not well to go wandering around. Stay in bed a few more weeks."

            Hitomi's left brow rose in question. She wrenched her arm from his grasp. "Now you worry yourself about me? Well it's a little too late for that, Van, don't you think?"

            "I felt your pain, Hitomi," he hissed under his breath. His eyes burned into hers.

            She was still for a moment or two before she spoke again. "It's really a shame that you start to feel now, Van, it really is." With her last words spoken, she spun back around and limped towards the door. With every step taken, she pushed aside the throbbing and continued on. Van felt the pain, every bit of it and winced for her. What was going on with her? Why was she acting this way? This wasn't the Hitomi who had left him not so long ago. This one was different, but why? What had changed her over the years?

            As she disappeared from the doorway, the king walked over to his best friend and stared at him with a solemn expression. "Keep her in sight all times. I don't ever want to lose her again, do you understand, Ryn? Please, just do me this one last favor." He placed a hand on his friend's arm and squeezed it lightly.

            Ryn looked into the king's sad eyes and nodded slowly. "Count on me always."

*         *          *          *           *

            "You know what is to be done. I don't want any of your feelings towards the girl to go screw up our plan. She will be ours and she will destroy the king of Fanelia with the truth."

            A pair of deep royal blue eyes stared down into the hand device that displayed a repulsive face. Long blonde hair bobbed up and down, swaying to the side from the wind. He understood what his master wanted of him. He didn't want to have to do anything rash, but if it was required, then he'd carry out the job better then anyone else could. His gloved fingers fingered the sides of the hand device called 'a transmitter'. His eyes stared down into those of his masters'. 

            "I understand, my lord, but what of the Asturians?"

            "They will be a problem, will they not?" Talons appeared as they stroked what was called a chin.

            "They won't be much a problem once the Seeker is ours. The king of Fanelia will have to wait."

            The dark red eyes of his master flashed treacherously. "No!" he bellowed. "The king of Fanelia comes first! If he does not, you have betrayed us all. Do you understand?"

            The man bowed his head deeply. "Forgive my idiocy."

            "Forgiven."

            "Thanks are with thee. Master, how is it you would like me to apprehend the Seeker as well as the Fanelian king?"

            "Do not destroy the Fanelian king, bring him here, to me. I'll dispose of him myself. As for the Seeker, after we are done our deeds with her, you may do as you please to her."

            "Thanks are with thee, good master."

            "Remember, I want them both here in the palace by the planet's twenty-fifth rotation. Is that clear?" His red eyes narrowed slightly as the talons stroked the chin again that hung down. An earring hung on the left side of the swamp colored green chin. Battle scars embellished the entire twisted face of his master.

            The blonde haired man nodded, his eyes closing. "I will bid thee fare well, my master. Thou hast been good to thee."

*         *          *          *          *

            Hitomi kept her arms at her sides while she limped through the thick jungle. Vines hung from large trees. They caressed her face and arms as she sauntered through them, pushing her way past other vines and stray plant life. Six weeks ago was the time she had arrived on this damned planet. She lifted her eyes up to the sky and spotted two moons that stood side by side. They both shone brightly against the darkened sky, the twinkling lights flickering in the background. Home. Her home was up there while she was down here on the ground. She longed to be home. Sighing heavily, she brought her eyes back down and spotted Allen behind some thick vines. His hands disappeared into a small pouch hanging at his side.

            She silently approached him, being careful of her leg. Why was he out here by himself? He did say back in Ryn's home that he needed to take a walk. Crickets all around her strung out their forbidden tune on their violin like legs. Fireflies glowed and then disappeared to reappear somewhere else. The light illuminated shadows across her face and across his. Chuckling softly, she snuck up behind him, quietly pushing aside some vines. She couldn't believe that he couldn't sense her! It was truly unbelievable! Extending a hand, she snatched up the pouch from his belt with ease and care and jumped away from him as he spun around and lashed out a fist aimed for her neck. Landing on one foot, she balanced herself until she managed to let her mending ankle touch the moss covered jungle ground. She stared at him, a small smile lifting her lips upwards at the corners. She stared at him with playful eyes. What was she doing? This was Allen, a man who was at least six years older then her!

            "Looking for something?" She hung the pouch by two fingers and dangled it precariously in front of her.

            Allen stared at her, his shock and bewilderment large. "Hitomi, what are you doing out here? You should still be in bed."

            Hitomi shrugged and continued to dangle the little pouch. "So what have you got stashed away in here? I heard you speaking to someone, but I don't see anyone here. Who were you speaking to, Allen?"

            Allen swallowed thickly. Had she heard the whole conversation? If she had heard, she wouldn't be teasing him at the moment. "I was speaking to no one, Hitomi, just myself. I was just venting out anger and frustration, that's all."

            "Oh?" Her left brow rose in question. "Is that a fact?"

            "Yes. Now, can I have my pouch back?" He outstretched a hand.

            Hitomi let it drop through the air before she caught it and spun away from his lunge. "I might like to take a look inside." She turned her back to him and began to walk away from him at a fast pace. Her fingers pried at the small knot.

            Allen pursed his lips and chased after her immediately. If she managed to somehow open that bag, all was lost. "Give it back, Hitomi, it's very valuable and I don't want you to lose it." He came up behind her.

            Hitomi giggled as her fingers found the right bow. She tugged and was stopped short as Allen's arms came up from behind her. The pouch left her hands as her arms were lifted above her head, her fingers pointing the large mass of branches above. She felt his lean, rock hard body pressed into her back as his arms around her neck and waist tightened. Panic seized her fast as she felt his elbow dig into her throat. What was he going to do to her? Something warm and moist touched her neck as it forced to bend sideways. She closed her eyes. There was a sucking sound and she felt her neck tingle as Allen's mouth left it. 

            "Allen, what are you doing?" Her voice trembled as she felt his tongue against her neck this time. 

            "Just testing. Haven't you wanted to test the water between you and I before? Was it ever this strong?" His lips puckered as he sucked on her neck, drawing in some of the skin.

            Hitomi swallowed. "I…I might have wanted to test these waters before, Allen, but not now."

            "Why not? What's wrong with now?"

            "Nothing, Allen, nothing at all. It's just that there's nothing between us at the moment. Wouldn't you rather wait till there was something there? And besides, Allen, you're six years my year. You're too old for me!"

            Allen's arm left her waist. His hand snaked over her abdomen that was stretched and his fingers caressed the underside of her left breast. She felt the nipple tingle and then rise to attention as his fingers touched the aureole section over her shirt. His lips moved higher up, his tongue darting past puckered lips to stroke the sharp backside of her jaw where the ear and jaw met. He felt her heartbeat accelerate a tad and it excited him to know that he was turning her on very quickly. Hitomi swallowed and tried to squirm against him, but it was no use, no use at all. He had the strength and the power over the control of the matter while she remained helpless. What else was new? She was normally helpless in situations such as these.

            There was a soft sound that echoed in her mind and she realized that it had come from her. Another moan sounded from her as his tongue stroked the sensitive part underneath her earlobe. Allen took his hand from the underside of her breast and slid it downwards along her flat and stretched abdomen. His fingers skimmed over private territory and he felt her go tense. His fingers stroked the top area where it hunched over and disappeared between the junction of her legs. His long, experienced fingers slid over the slight hump and disappeared from sight. With the heel of his palm, he pushed her lower half back against his front lower half. He growled in his throat at the contact that her butt made as he pushed it against his large stiff, swollen masculinity. He felt her back arch, her head pushing back into his shoulder. Hitomi turned her head towards him and his lips found hers immediately. Her mouth was like a flower to him, her tongue that one thing that collected the juices for the bees. He was the bee. 

            His tongue attacked hers with much fever, much demand. He felt her beginning to relax, to open up to him without difficulty, at last. He stroked her through the scant fabric of her panties. Hitomi felt suddenly glad she had worn a knee length t-shirt. As she relaxed, feeling her limbs turn into jelly, something frightening and gruesome flashed before her eyes quickly, the screams of pain, the howls of anguish ringing throughout her mind as if thunder had struck down inside her mind. She tried to dismiss it, but the more she tried to dismiss it, the more it played, over and over again. With everytime it played, she began to make out the shapes more easily, the people involved, the clothes they wore. Red shirt and black hair. Brown hair and a white dress that looked like a robe of some sort. 

            The person with black hair was bent over someone, that someone being the one wearing the white dress with brown hair. Lightning flashed before her closed lids as Allen's fevered tongue touched the roof of her mouth. Another image appeared and disappeared. The person with black hair now had their head thrown back. Their mouth was open as if meant for him or her to be screaming out. In pain, anguish? The person with black hair held the person with brown hair to their heart. The unknown person with brown hair was soaked in crimson, their head turned in towards the man's chest. Their identity was hidden. Their arm lay outstretched at their side, the long, slender fingers relaxed as they lay there in the mud. Something pink gleamed as more lightning flashed overhead followed by enormous bouts of thunder. Who were they? They didn't seem familiar to her in any way. How come? 

            Lightning flashed once more. The image changed. Hitomi screamed out at the image that was in front of her now. The man with the black hair stared straight at her; his eyes were dark, shadowed as they glared at her accusingly. What had she done? What had he lost? He held a hand extended towards her, a finger pointed. Something pink glittered as it swung from side to side. It hung from his blood-smeared hand.  What did it all mean? Hitomi tore her mouth away from Allen's and pushed him away from her. His fingers slid out of her panties as she stumbled forward. She landed on the moss-covered ground softly, her body tingling wildly from the magic he had done to her with his fingers and mouth. She sat there trembling uncontrollably while the tingling wasted away into nothing. She hugged her arms to her chest and tried to think of what the images had meant, what they had been trying to say to her.

            Allen stared at Hitomi's trembling back. What had happened? Why did she push him away like that? Had it been something he had done that she didn't like? He continued to stand there staring at her in puzzlement until Ryn stepped forth from the shadow's of the vine's and crouched down in front of her. Hitomi lifted her eyes to meet Ryn's as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Tears blurred her vision and she closed her eyes against the sting of them. Reaching forward with an arm, she clutched desperately at his brown shirt while an untamed sob entered the air around them. Ryn understood. He wrapped his arms around her and scooped her effortlessly into his arms. He cradled her body to his as he turned away from Allen without a single word and headed back to his home. Van wasn't going to be too happy about what had just happened.

            _To Be Continued…_

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page: '#'  
'"  [LK1]Creed – My Sacrifice [Nice song, pretty sweet…^^;]


End file.
